


Everybody Knows

by CanTour



Category: Story Prompt - Fandom
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Ambiguous background for MC, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Author hopes parents will forgive them for the swears, Despite the ominous tags, Gen, How tf do I tag?, I DON'T own this prompt, If you know who does tell me in the comments and i will give credit!, Lots of it, MC is whatever gender you prefer, No Smut, Not bad aliens, Other, Panic Attacks, Please enjoy!, Realized half way through I made the MC background similar to my own, Sorry folks my Biology side comes through with the aliens, Swearing, This is probably the worst thing anyones ever made, first story ever, im sorry, just very curious about humans, my bad - Freeform, oh that's how, oh yeah alien technology, saying that i feel like they are more leaning towards a gender than they should, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanTour/pseuds/CanTour
Summary: ‘You’re abducted by aliens who don’t know what sleep is. The aliens start to get worried when the human they found stops moving’.I do NOT own the prompt.Reader is any gender you prefer.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. that the dice are loaded.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive this poor excuse of work.
> 
> Still DON'T own the prompt. If you know who originally made it, please tell me!

We’ve all wondered at some point in our lives if there was anyone else out there in the universe. Scientists, astronomers, researchers, even the common people put their two-cents worth of ideas in about the galaxy. Some said there WERE others out there, and that we couldn’t find them. Some said there was no WAY other sentient life-forms were out there when our own world was a one-in-a-trillion chance. When you were little, you had always dreamed of being the ONE who find an extraterrestrial being, befriend it and ‘save’ the world with cool new alien technology. Everyone would get along and live happily ever after.

What a **fucking** joke. As if this world would ever give a naive child a chance like that.

...That sounded rather pessimistic. Let’s try that again. From the top this time.

You had been walking back home from your late night classes at university, enjoying the crisp October air and humming a tune to yourself as you strolled down the desolate streets, when you heard it. A sound, not unlike a babies crying, but just a little more…odd, like there was an undercurrent of static. You slowed your gait, pausing when you heard the sound a little more clearly. Only a little, because it still sounded like a baby’s crying overlayed with static. Almost like listening to it through one of those baby monitors or something. You realized in your pondering that the sound was originating from an alley beside a store on the sidewalk.

Now, the thing is, you're no hero. You’ve never immediately swooped into action at the first sign of trouble for someone, can’t claim that you would leap into a fight without hesitating. And with the mega suspicious way that ‘baby’ sounds, you’re thinking about continuing your walk home. But what if it is a real baby, crying, cold and abandoned?

Well… You guess you’d be no better than the person who left the baby there.

And so, with much deliberation, you cautiously walked up to the alley you heard the crying come from. As you got closer, the crying got louder and louder, abnormally so, as you’ve never heard a baby cry that hard or loud before. That you know of anyway, you've not been around very many babies. The undercurrent of static that was there was giving you a headache too… You grimaced and pressed the palm of your hands to your ears. To your dismay, you could still hear the ‘baby’s’ crying. You sighed, and, hands over your ears, peered into the alley the abnormally loud crying came from.

.

..

… There was nothing there?

Feeling confused, you cautiously stepped into the alley, thinking you just couldn’t see the baby, as it was dark outside. It was only after quickly scanning the alley for the baby, that you realized you couldn’t hear the crying anymore. Feeling even more confused, with dread growing in the pit of your stomach, you took your hands away from your ears. No sound pierced your ears except for the slight whistle of wind tickling your hair.

You told yourself the goosebumps you felt creep along your arms and back were just from the wind.

Your eyes widened once you realized that if the baby stopped crying, something must be wrong. And so, abandoning all pretext of being silent, you called out in the darkness, hoping the baby would hear you and resume crying, to get your attention.

…

Nothing.

Fearing for the baby, you step deeper into the alley, feeling through the small bits of rubbish on either side of the alley, hoping that if you move the garbage, you’ll see the tiny, porcelain face of a baby in the rubbish. But after searching through damn near the entire alley, you couldn’t find anything. You sighed, and realized this must be someone’s version of a joke, getting you all worried for nothing. The baby probably wasn’t even real! It was probably just one of those baby dolls for kids that had a pre-programmed voice to ‘cry’ when it needed something.

Just as you were about to leave however, your peripheral view caught something shiny. Bending down to pick it up, your ears catch the faint sound of static-the same kind from earlier, the baby monitor static-and you pick up what looks to be a… small tech chip with an antenna?? Like the kind you would see in those action movies when some cool, badass hero group is trying to spy on the bad guys with a really small listening device. Except take that small device, and make it as obvious as you can with color, then tech it out to the max, making it look like some really advanced, high grade piece of equipment that you definitely _should not have._

You realized that the static you hear earlier was emitting from the chip.

After examining the chip, you stand up, intent on getting the hell out of there, ditching the weird chip, and maybe even informing the authorities about this, when it happens. A low hum, at first, stops you in your tracks. It was like listening to a bee buzz directly in your ear, and while you knew there was nothing there,(’cause why in the new hell would there be a bee in the middle of the city in October?) You still tried to swat away whatever was making that sound from your ears. This hum seemingly nowhere and everywhere at the same time, gradually got lower and louder pulsing in your ears, until it seemed your very mind was nothing more than a buzzing beehive, swarming and swimming in your vision, the sense of vertigo hitting you like a tidal wave until you can barely stand. And then, to top off this horrible experience, a brilliant flash of light appears and pierces all the way to the back of your retinas, ironically blinding you, and sending you crumpling to the ground. 

The last thing your eyes see before you're lost to unconsciousness, was a light shining overhead that was so warm and comforting, you could have mistaken it for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed.


	2. that you love me baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awaken where you least expect... and the last situation you wanted to be in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing this bit by bit of what I ACTUALLY have written so far, so as to make myself write the rest... it's not really working, but I'll get to it!

You’re not quite sure when you wake up, as everything drifts in and out of your focus several times, images, faces, bodies moving around you, blurry and undetailed. You can’t even pull your thoughts together enough to ask where you are or what’s going on. Apparently your hearing is also shot right now, because you don’t understand what the bodies around you are saying beyond a series of grunts and clicking? You try to get up, to make sense of what’s going on, but your limbs feel like lead, limp beside you. Actually, come to think of it, your whole body felt like it was being dragged the muck, weighed down with a numbness of sort , making it really hard to think about doing anything except going back to sleep. In fact, almost as if that word was the trigger, your mind slows even more. Your thoughts, which you had managed to scrape together enough, scattered.

You suppose you’ll have to find out to find out what’s going on later, when you wake up. With that in mind, you let your thoughts _d r i f t a w a y_ …

*

When you woke, your body felt heavy. It’s not an unnatural feeling for you, considering you have to work two jobs while attending university, but now it’s more like you’ve had the greatest nap ever, and you really don’t feel like getting up. But… you have the feeling your supposed to be doing something right now… University? No, it’s the weekend. Work? Day off, for studying. Maybe you're supposed to study right now?

As you try to pull your thoughts together, you become increasingly aware of the cold feeling on your body. Gosh, why didn’t you turn the thermostat up?

You blink open your tired eyes, only to immediately screw them shut as a blinding light pierces your vision. You groan, and roll over, inwardly smacking yourself for leaving the light on before you went to bed.

.

..

…

Only you didn’t. You didn’t leave the light on… You never even got home!

With that, the thoughts of what happened the previous night (day? God you don’t even know what time it is, could have been a century for all you know) flood into your head, making you sit up so fast, (no wonder it was so cold, you were on the ground, not your bed), that the room began to spin around you, making your vision blurry (again). You can’t believe it. You, a university student, majoring for art, was kidnapped?! It’s too unreal that YOU, an absolute nobody would be taken captive. 'Well', you thought, 'whoever my kidnappers are must have made a huge mistake! I’ll just have to… convince them to let me go, and say they have the wrong person… Somehow. Maybe if I can call someone, and get them to give the kidnappers my name, then they can see they’ve got the wrong person, all I need is my pho--wait, my phone!'

Realizing your idiocy for not looking for your phone your earlier, you whip your head around the room to see if your kidnappers left your bag here. Though... they might not be that dumb. You scoff at yourself, Of course not, you idiot, like they’re just going to leave freedom that close in your hands, what were you thinking? However, just as you were go about to consider other options for your... predicament, you spot it. Your little black university bag, on the ground a little ways away. You immediately rush towards it, and open the bag to see the contents inside, praying the kidnappers left your phone alone. You almost missed it in your haste, but there it was. A little outdated perhaps, for the day and age you lived in, but it was yours nonetheless. Nearly overcome with joy, you immediately dialed the police, waiting to hear the drone of the call receiver.

.

..

…

But there was no answer. There wasn’t even a ringing sound to indicate it had gotten through, and no one answered.

You checked the internet connection on your phone, to make sure there was at least SOME kind of connection between you and the police.

But your signal bars weren’t even active. They were gone! You were receiving no signal at all! But that’s impossible, you have your overpriced phone data that you pay a decent amount of money on, how could you get nothing?! Could your kidnappers be blocking it somehow?

You sigh, the feeling of hopelessness crashing down on you like tidal waves as the escape plan you thought you had, was shattered by the silence on the other end of the phone.

Furrowing your brows, you pocket your phone, and look around the room, trying to see if there was any way for you to get out. A door would be a great start. But...

White. That’s all you can use to describe this room, just pure white. Which explains why you could barely even squint your eyes when you first woke up. It was just. So. White! So… Uncolorful.

Your eyes finally stop on what looks to be a window in your...room. God, you look so haggard. Although, you guess that’s what you get for sleeping on a cold floor, damn kidnappers...You grumble in silence as you walk across the white floor, footsteps tap tapping, echoed in the empty room. You reach the mirror, and put your hand on glass, the cool surface of glass being the only thing that feels different in the bright, stale room. It’s… a pretty standard window actually, like the kind you'd find in your home.

'Actually', you ponder to yourself, 'why would I think it’s supposed to be different?'

'Wait!' Your eyes widen at the thought that crosses your mind, 'wasn’t there some trick to tell what was a normal window, and what was a one-way see through mirror? Something like using your finger…?'

You take your pointer finger and place it on the mirror, to determine if it was a real mirror, or one of those one-way mirrors. And, to your horror, your finger connected directly with the mirrored image of your pointer. Which meant…

_Someone was watching you_

You backed away from the mirror, your breathing increasing rapidly, and your vision starting to swim with black spots as the thought of someone watching you, someone that you had no idea of what they looked like, or what they were going to do you or what they wanted from youoriftheyweregoingtocomeinhereandstartdoingunspeakablethingstoyouandstartto

**S T O P**

…

**JUST CUT THAT CRAP OUT**

...

**AWFUL AS THIS SCENARIO IS, NOTHING HAS HAPPENED YET**

...

**CALM THE FUCK DOWN**

As if someone had snatched your thoughts from you and shoved them out of your mind, as soon as the panic had started, it dissipated, leaving nothing but the lingering feeling of wrong and the overwhelming feeling of tears trying to spill over your eyelids. Breathing deeply, and exhaling slowly, you force yourself to calm down, knowing that panicking will only make things worse. The tears still want to fall however, so you wipe your eye with your sleeve, getting rid of the tears threatening to spill down your cheeks.

You put your back towards the ‘mirror’, slid down until you felt the cold floor, cross your arms over your eyes, and just stay there, not letting your captors get the satisfaction of seeing you miserable.

'Well', you thought, smirking to yourself, 'if whoever ‘they’ are, think I’m going to just roll over and do nothing, they’ve got another thing coming!'

With newfound determination, you push yourself off the ground and stare around the room again, hoping that you missed something the first time around. But nothing new enters your vision. Just the distasteful color of pure white. Facial expression dropping into something along the lines of exasperation, you began to wish there was SOME sort of color in the otherwise devoid of color room. Blue, green, yellow, or brown maybe. You would even settle for grey, if it meant you wouldn’t have to keep straining your eyes to look around the room.

You realize that, that train of thought would lead you nowhere, and so you decide to start slow, by walking alongside the wall with your hand placed on it, hoping that as you walk, you might feel something out of place. And yet, after walking along all 4 walls, you couldn’t feel anything remotely out of place. You even went back over them again, top to bottom, to make sure you didn’t miss anything. But there was nothing. You were pretty upset at not being able to find anything.

However, you did realize two things. One, was that there was no ventilation ducts anywhere in your room. This did leave you worried, as you kinda need air to breath, which nearly started another panic attack, thinking you were going to die of oxygen depletion,(and wouldn’t THAT be a fun way to die), but you realized that if you were going to run out of air, you would have felt it when you had your first panic attack. You don’t feel like you’re running out of oxygen, but you’re not in a hurry to find out if you are. So you decide to leave the matter of your oxygen out of mind right now.

The second thing you discovered, or rather, figured out, was that even though you couldn’t find a door, you HAD been placed in here somehow. Which meant there was a way to get out. You just didn’t know where.

But your thoughts of escape had to be put on hold for now. If the mirror in your ‘room’ really is one of those one way mirrors, then you couldn’t show your captors any of your plans to escape. And even if you weren’t concerned about your captors realizing that you were trying to escape, you unfortunately don’t have great visual memorization. It always took you writing things down on paper to remember what the subject was clearly. If you wanted to solidify your escape, you had to literally write down what you were going to do if you wanted to remember what it was you were trying to do. It’s not like you had short term memory loss, just a bad memory in general.

But any thoughts of escaping had to be put on hold for now, as you were exhausted from your earlier panic attack, searching, and the overall frightening situation you were in. Any sort of adrenaline you had from your earlier gusto is depleted, and that leaves your body begging for a nap. But you didn’t want to sleep, not here, not when anything or anyone could come in here. But… You were really tired.

You put your back the farthest you could out of sight of the mirror, and the minute you felt your backside hit the floor, your eyelids began drooping, and your eyes started to hurt with how heavy they felt. So you closed your eyes, curled up with your back to the wall and allowed the sweet feeling of sleep to wash over and drag you down to blissful unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody knows that you really do.


	3. that it's now or never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only so much kidnapping a person can take, ok?? I-It's not like I wanted to be brought aboard an ali-mmmpft?!
> 
> *You hear cries of outrage in the distance*

It couldn’t have been sooner than 10 minutes after you fell asleep, that you felt from deep within your dream state that you were being moved. The feeling of thin and soft, but strangely strong arms lifting you off the floor entered your unconsciousness, but so deep in sleep that you were, you just couldn’t bring yourself to wake up. Soft, muffled voices penetrated your ears, indistinguishable to your half awake brain. Oddly enough, however, you sort of recognized the sound of... clicking? In your ears. High-pitched, low-pitched, with intervals in between. Like a secret message of sorts. So weird. You just wanted to sleep, why was there so much clicking? So noisy... you huffed and tried to curl around yourself more to block out the noise, only for the arms holding you to jolt, and the clicking sound to increase in volume and clicky...ness. You felt your body sort of 'bounce' up and down in a cycle that you could only assume meant whoever was carrying you was walking.

... Quickly from the feel of it. What's the dang hurry? You were seriously tempted to snap at whoever was carrying you, and after you had such a hard day of work too... Isn't there something you should be remembering right now?... And what's this feeling of deja-vu? Before you could finally make up your mind, (and move from this v e r y nice and warm spot, dammit) you felt your back connect with something-ICE COLD, which startled you so much from your warm state not 5 seconds earlier, that you let out a screech of obscenities and curses that your mother would have smacked you for.

After swearing loudly that you would do  _ many _ things, bad things, to the person who dropped you on that cold-ass table, you whipped your head around to find who did it, only for your angered words to die away, your brain to halt all thought process, and your jaw to hit the ground at who, or rather what, you were looking at. Standing in front of you was a being you could only describe as an-

"Alien"

You realized you had spoken the words out loud, although the... thing. took no notice of your breathless exclamation. 

It was strange... the only way you could describe this  _ thing _ is that it looked like a plant. A humanoid looking plant. It was standing on two 'legs', had two 'arms' and face, but that was basically where the similarities ended as far as how human looking the being was. Thick green, and purple 'vines' made up the torso, wound together tightly to form a 'stomach' area and 'chest' area that then branched, no pun intended, to the shoulders and hips to form 'legs and 'arms' which were thinner than the beings torso, but still woven together, quite beautifully, actually, if you're being honest. Five fingered hands were outstretched, as to pick you up again. It should also be worth mentioning, that this being  _ was not wearing any pants _ . It lacked any obvious genitalia, so you couldn't tell if it was a man or woman. Finally, there were brightly colored flowers dotted over the beings 'body', weaving in and out of the vines that made it up, although you couldn't for the life of you name a single flower. 

... Probably because it wasn't an Earth plant. Duh.

But more than just the look of the being made you pause, although it's appearance was startling enough. 

No, the thing that made you stare in awe, was the sheer amount of  _ life _ emanating from the being. Everything about the it, the greenness, the smell, so very earthy yet not, reminding you of older times when you and your best friend would go to her grandmas farm, unearthing the fresh vegetables she had grown. It was... _ Nostalgia _ you were smelling. Familiarity. Such an unexpected feeling in the middle of this situation brought unwanted tears to your eyes. You couldn't stop them.

Weirdly enough, it seems your tears was enough to make the being move from its previous frozen state, as it crouched down and reached out its spindly green fingers towards you in a manner that seemed... placating? Like trying to sooth an animal. It also started up its clicking, its weird, grassy mouth opening to let the sound out, while the vines making up its throat started... Pulsating and glowing?! 

Okay, yep, we're done here.

Scooting backwards, you tried to clamber to your feet in order to get your bearings and figure out what the hell was going on, only for your back to hit something solid that you weren't expecting. You turned your head quickly to look behind you and saw a white wall where you once thought was a hallway. Did you get turned around in your panic? Now's not the time to worry about. 

You lunged to the side, trying to keep the being a sizable distance away from you, backing up to another corner of the room you were in. Except you had underestimated how tall this fucker was. Or exactly how many of the plant beings there were in the room with you. From a quick glance, it appeared there was at least two more in this room with you. Both had the same plant-y look, with minor differences between them. You had no more time to look at them, as the being who originally had you in their arms strode across the room, reached its hands out, and nabbed you before you could scarcely blink. And before you could do much more than cry out in alarm, the being had used its arms to cross your own across your chest, and placed you in such a way that your back was against the beings 'chest', or whatever part of that area you were touching, so that you were unable to break free. You were trapped.

( _It was soft, your mind noted. Very soft_.)

With this realization, you panicked even more, hysteria clouding your judgement as you went wild, thrashing, kicking,  _ screaming  _ as you desperately tried to break out of this hold the being placed you in. In the midst of your freak out, you recognized the clicking sound again, soft and low in your ear, like it was trying to calm you down, again, like one would with an animal. You were having none of it though, throwing your head back in order to collide with the beings, but it was like it had predicted you would do that, and swiftly moved its head back out of head-butting range. What a shame.

To your growing shame, however, you couldn't keep up your struggle for any longer. You had exhausted yourself with the senseless escape attempt, and your body was giving you hell for it. The fact that you hadn't eaten or drank anything since you came here  _ really  _ wasn't helping. Eventually, your struggles slowed, your breathing grew harsh and rough with every breath you took, and your legs  **burned** with exhaustion. Your body's movement came to a stop, shaking and trembling from more than just exhaustion, as the only thing holding you up began to walk. You couldn't bear to look however, and hung your head, avoiding eye contact with the being. You could hear the clicking you had associated as the beings 'speech', although you could hardly guess what they were talking about. Probably laughing about your pitiful tantrum. Whatever. You were done. You were tired, hungry, scared, and above all, just DONE with this situation.

The being released your arms, but you didn't move them, whether because of fear or just plain apathy to the situation. The being then proceeded to bend down and put its arms under the back of your knees, scooping you up and holding you close to its chest. You didn't fight it. What was the point? It would just catch you again.

With your hands now free, you just put them on your lap, resting. This position is similar to how you woke up, actually. Perhaps it was continuing to where it was first taking you? You looked at the passing hallway, the white walls blurring past you as the being made use of its ridiculously long legs and speed walked to wherever you were going. If this thing was going to kill you, you hoped it would be quick. You didn't necessarily like long drawn out deaths. Always made horror movies a bitch to watch... Maybe you could hope these beings wouldn't kill you? They had, like, 3 chances already, if we're counting when you were sleeping earlier. 'But' another thought crept unbidden, 'What if that's their plan? To lure me into a false of safety? Bring down my defense so I don't fight as hard?' the game of 'if' and 'maybe' inside your head was getting harder and harder to rein in. You couldn't keep your thoughts together long enough for one definitive idea to take place. So you just... stopped. You let the negative thoughts crowding inside your mind disperse and just thought about nothing. Let the being holding you think you've grown complacent. You'll show the thing not to mess with humankind!

...But for now, you have to wait. You're, uh,  _ really  _ unfortunately tired... Curse your crappy stamina.

And honestly? Weird alien anatomy aside, this thing is  _ incredibly  _ comfy. Puts your bed at home to shame anyway.

Home... Were you ever going to  _ get _ home...?

_ Don't think about it _

Once again, you are driven out of your musings when your back hits something  _ really  _ familiarly cold and flat. And as you are no more prepared for it than the last time, you arch your back off the table hissing profanities. It seems the being anticipated this and held your body down while you struggled to get any exposed skin off the dreadfully cold surface. Honestly, you were beginning to get quite worried about everything being cold in this place. While they weren't Earth plants, they should still crave the warmth to grow right? Biology wasn't your strongest suit, but even you knew that. Perhaps... they didn't need warmth to survive? 

*Bzzzzzzzzzt-bzzt*

... What was that??

Looking to your right, you spot the being who had carried you here fiddling with something around its neck area. Craning your neck the best you could while being held down, you thought you spotted a metallic glint between its thin fingers, but couldn't really tell. But then, you heard the sound again-

*Bzzt-bzzzzt-kssh*

You realized the sound was, in fact, coming from whatever the green being had behind its fingers. The being shifted back and removed its leafy digits to reveal a silver, metallic looking band around its neck, with what looked to be a small speaker, radio dial and two red buttons embedded in it. You stare at it in open-faced confusion. What is that?? A tiny little white light blinks above the speaker part, and at the same time, you hear the static  **again** -

*Kssh-ks-ou-ar-me*

... No way. Is that...?

The being frowned and turned the dial on the metallic strip on its neck.

*Kss-yo-nder...tand-me?*

Could this ACTUALLY be a...?

It turned the dial a little more... 

*Can you under...and me?*

You thought this was seriously a cheesy thing that happened in sci-fi shows. But it's real.

Once more...

*Can you understand me?*

You blinked. Even though you could fully understand the words the being now spoke, none of it penetrated through your skull, still in shock after _hearing_ **English** for the first time since you'd been trapped here.

The being, after not receiving a verbal answer from you, scrunched up its eye...holes and furrowed the top of its head, where its eyebrows might be, you suppose. It then reached up to the dial again, as if to turn it again, and you realized you needed to speak now or wrongly mess with the setting of the voice-translator- thing. 

"Y-yes, sorry, yes, I can... understand you. Can you... understand me?" You almost whispered out the last bit. But judging by how being gasped, then  _ smiled _ , weirdly enough, you'd say it understood you just fine.

The being nodded its head, "Yes! Earthen creature, I too, can understand you! I am happy?-Glad?-Overjoyed! that we can finally communicate!" It finished with a smile... that didn't have any teeth, but was still weirdly cute? 

You  _ still  _ can't tell if it is male or female, its voice gave nothing away.

"Uhm" you began, "Yeah, I'm glad I can finally understand you too, it's just, well...,” You paused, closing your eyes and scrunching up your forehead as you tried to find a way to put it lightly. You failed. You opened your eyes to glare at the plant alien, “If you don’t mind me asking, who the  _ hell  _ are you guys, and what the hell am I doing here?" You figure you've got nothing to lose by asking outright, "I've been fairly, mostly, peaceful about this, waiting for you to do whatever it is you are going to do me, but I'm at my limit."

You pause your speech, glaring directly at the being in front of you, hard enough to almost set it on fire with how concentrated your ire is, "I want you to tell me what you're going to do to me, or so help me, I'll teach you EXACTLY why you should fear humans." You finish off this, honestly pretty weak threat  sentence by shaking your fist in the air... Or you would've, anyway, had you been let up from where you'd been held down. You turn your glare to the other leafy being holding you down, willing it to understand that you want it to let you up. 

Surprisingly, it flinched, bowed its head, and stepped back, allowing you to push yourself off the table. You didn't trust it not to change its mind and pin you down again, so you stared at it until you judged it a safe distance away from you. 

*Sigh*

A sigh escaped your lips, relief flooding your tired body at the prospect of safety finally being achieved in this weird place.

“So,” you started, eyeing the green being in front of you, “what’s YOUR excuse?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody knows that it's me or you.
> 
> Annnd... that's the last of what I have written, so I decided to post it all in one big chapter, to make up for my... laziness.
> 
> (And hey, if anybody can tell me how to get rid of previous chapter endnotes, that'd be fabulous. Yes I've already edited the chapter and unchecked the endnote box in the previous chapter, but nothings worked. Thank you!)


	4. Computer crashed:(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this...

So ummmm. My computer has been getting slower and slower to load for the last little while. But it was ok, since I could still type. However, now, it’s just gotten to the point where I can’t even start typing more chapters because it keeps freezing. It’s really bad. I mean, it makes sense. This WAS my grandmas computer. So it’s like... 10 years old? Maybe. As of now, I’m typing this on my phone, which is getting increasingly annoying.

The solution? I’m getting a new laptop! 

But I had to get a credit card first. Which I’ve applied for. It’s my first one, which I’m excited for! 

(But lord damn that interest rate)

Anyways, hopefully I’ll get it in 5 days or so, and then I have to actually go GET a new laptop. So... I’m hoping it won’t be more than a week or two. When I get a new laptop, I’ll start writing more right away! (After exploring what I can do with it)

Until then, for like, the two of you that actually LIKE this story, please wait a bit longer!

Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed.
> 
> Thank you for reading the first chapter! I don't know how many there will be, but probably, really, just 3 or 4.


End file.
